


少男心真是很脆弱的东西

by cy233



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cy233/pseuds/cy233





	少男心真是很脆弱的东西

黑狗咕哒♂   
十分ooc  
雷区警告  
ABO 部分人外 完全的我流设定   
女性alpha有叽叽 男性omega有生殖腔 这你们都懂得  
同时标记生殖腔和腺体才算作永久标记  
以及我流咕哒是人渣 请不要心疼他  
因为是人渣 所以并不会怀孕 标记也可以覆盖  
以上ok那坐稳 车门焊死了

藤丸立香分化为omega是在常驻迦勒底的第二年，正值青春期的少年半夜被汹涌的热潮冲昏了头，迷迷糊糊披了外套就这样满面潮红地横穿半个从者居住区，找达芬奇要退烧药。  
达芬奇垂死梦中惊坐起，一秒理清眼前状况：“……不你没发烧，你是……”  
立香又困又热，头昏脑胀就听清个“你没发烧”。  
啊，没发烧就好。不管达芬奇后来说了什么，反正就点头，然后非常礼貌地带上了房门，晃晃悠悠又穿过从者居住区回去了。  
这种行为当然在第二天早上就遭到所有alpha从者和工作人员的一致谴责，立香一脸懵逼，怎么回事，发生什么了，你说生理卫生课，抱歉用来补觉了。  
在他造成更大范围麻烦之前，玛修不负众望地拎着医药箱出现，把他迅速拉回房间里面二话不说就是一针抑制剂。  
莫名其妙遭到谴责，又莫名其妙挨了一针，藤丸立香的关注重点却完全跑偏了：“玛修？你怎么带着这么厚的口罩？我房间有什么奇怪的味道吗？”  
“……前辈，因为我，我是alpha来着……”  
“？”  
“……前辈知道第二性别吗？”摇头。  
“那信息素呢？”摇头。  
“那，那发情期呢？？”摇头。  
抑制剂很快起了效果，玛修不再感到无所适从，搬着小凳坐在立香对面，耐心地从头讲起。  
“……就是这样，前辈懂了吗？”给前辈补生理卫生课什么的也太……  
相对玛修的窘迫，立香非常坦然：“大概懂了，omega发情期不及时处理会对自己和别人造成一些负面影响。处理发情期的话呢可以靠抑制剂或者alpha的临时标记，omega最好是和alpha结合，对不 ？”  
“是的，所以前辈昨晚的信息素扩散范围导致几乎所有的alpha都没睡好……”当然也包括玛修，立香看见她的黑眼圈了。  
藤丸立香从玛修隐晦的讲解中勉力理解着，Omega最好和alpha结合，那迦勒底的alpha小姐姐不就都可以？这不就是后宫剧情吗，omega一发情所有alpha小姐姐都会看过来，然后大家一起深♂ 入♂ 交♂ 流岂不美滋滋？？？  
于是他尝试着询问玛修，女性alpha受到信息素影响会怎样。  
玛修的脸更红了：“嗯……这个，alpha对omega做这种事真的不太好，但是既然是前辈的要求，呃……我——”  
说着她慢慢掀开了裙子。  
哇刺激！藤丸立香的视线顺着少女被黑色连裤袜包住的长腿往上看去，就感觉鼻腔一热。  
这就是omega的美好生——停一下。  
停一下pls。  
这个不该出现在清纯少女裙底的迷之突起是什么玩意？这TM是什么恶魔的诅咒？！  
藤丸立香感觉鼻腔里的热血和他脸上的微笑一同凝固了。  
反而眼眶里有什么东西摇摇欲坠呢，破碎的水晶少男心吧，大概。  
玛修感觉眼前的前辈好像经受了什么位面打击一样摇摇欲坠，赶忙上前扶了一把。  
立香拍拍玛修的小手，坚强地回望：“没关系的，玛修。”  
“……？”  
“没关系，肿瘤而已，尽快切除就好，我会陪在你身边的。”  
“你说什么呢前辈那是我的——”  
“别！”藤丸立香一把捂住玛修的嘴，终于流下了两行热泪。  
纯情男孩儿藤丸立香，每每午夜梦回，想起自己的叽叽还没有小姐姐大的事实，眼泪就又打湿了枕头。

立香和库丘林alter来到这个小型特异点没有多久，状况并没有十分麻烦。  
立香也是个见过大风大浪的立香了，面对未知敌人指挥果断，显得相当可靠。  
——然后就在一次战斗结束后啪叽栽倒，要不是库丘林alter扶了一把，估计要摔个满脸开花。  
狂王单手把立香提起来，就像拎一只小鹌鹑，接着就闻到了鹌鹑身上带着冰雪气息的清冽幽香，一时愣住了。  
不得不说，如果立香闭上嘴这种香味还是非常衬他的。发育期的少年皮肤白皙，四肢修长，毫无知觉垂着头的样子显得清秀又可怜。  
紧接着他就反应过来，这是立香的信息素，这个少年在非常糟糕的环境下进入了第二次发情期。  
估计早就开始了吧，强撑到战斗结束才倒下。  
狂王也没料到这个情况，伸手掏了掏立香的口袋，撕开一支抑制剂帮他注射进去，往肩膀上一甩步行回到临时营地。  
立香半梦半醒间感觉自己好像是个麻袋，被颠得发晕，抗得想吐。发情期来得突然，身上没力气不说，魔力流失也十分严重。啊啊，万众期待的补魔情节终于要来了吗，左拥右抱小姐姐的美好生活就要这样顺利展开了吗——  
藤丸立香，为了美丽的小姐姐和人类的未来今天也要加油鸭！

库丘林alter坐在床尾，饶有兴致地看着他在床上翻来覆去傻笑了一会，然后嘟囔了几句精神奕奕地忽悠一下坐了起来，和库丘林alter对视了一会后又躺回去了。  
说好的男主命呢。说好的小姐姐呢。最终还是保不住屁股吗。  
藤丸立香的眼泪不值钱。

发情期带来的热潮很快覆盖了抑制剂，而魔力匮乏造成的虚弱无力更是雪上加霜，高热和大量出汗让立香感觉自己快脱水了。  
此时一杯温度刚刚好的水被毫不怜惜地倒了下来，立香躺着接了两口就呛到了，半撑着身体小声咳嗽。枕头和床头已经湿了一大片，根本躺不下去；另一侧则坐着高大的库丘林alter，尾巴还拖在地上。  
立香无意识地做了下吞咽动作，犹犹豫豫开了口：“……我，呃……能不能……？？”  
Alter倒没有caster那些坏心眼，明白年轻的御主在祈求什么后没有逼他说出些羞耻台词，简明扼要提出了自己的要求：“转过去。”  
这个姿势裤子岂不是要开裆，一会怎么穿。  
决定都决定了，再扭扭捏捏没意思，立香把裤子脱了，叠的板板正正放在没被水泡过的地方。  
“……”alter其实不太懂他的脑回路，不过省事，就不想那么多了。  
袜子和制服还好好地穿在身上，只有下半身一丝不挂，少年御主象牙色的皮肤包裹着线条微浅而分布均匀的肌肉，像橱窗里精致的蛋糕剥掉了包装，即便是alter也要承认这非常有吸引力。  
Alter试着将手指探进去，立刻感到温热的液体顺着手指流了出来，在立香的大腿上蜿蜒成片。  
立香闷在床褥上呜了一声，发情期的Omega不需要任何润滑，虽然立香很不情愿，但他的屁股自作主张地准备好了迎接一切侵入。  
后穴欢欣喜悦地迎合着手指，陌生的快感沿着尾椎攀上脑髓，然而手指很快就拔出去了。  
藤丸立香，没有小姐姐还有人类的未来啊，命最重要，就当前列腺检查，没问题的。  
这种想法在alter插进来的下一秒就被推翻了，明显不属于人类的性器在充分润滑下还是造成了一些疼痛。  
“哇啊——”立香像被抽到一般弓起腰，那是什么东西？！  
明显能感觉到缓慢却一刻不停侵入自己的东西表面凹凸不平，如果不是omega，不是发情期，这种长度和尺寸可以轻易杀人了吧……  
好热，立香感觉自己又要脱水了，只能艰难地往前爬了两下。Alter难得好心，等他适应了一会不再喊疼之后攥着少年算得上纤细的腰肢，把他拖了回来。  
性器热烫，不用刻意寻找也能碾过可能处于任何位置的前列腺。这对年轻的御主来说太刺激了，他抓着床单弓着腰，即便咬着牙还是漏出几声哽咽，很快就连声音也憋不住，因为alter开始动了。  
“啊，呜——啊……alter……”立香可没经历过这个，陌生的快感让他不停发抖。  
Omega分泌的保护性液体太多，动作间发出羞耻水声，和立香的呜咽混在一起，取悦了alter，他并没有继续欺负立香，而是专心的帮他解决眼前的困境。Omega的发情期，以及匮乏的魔力，都可以一并解决不是吗，不过在那之前——  
“啊啊——啊，啊……呃啊，alter——别，别别别……别碰那……”哭叫和拒绝都没有成功阻止在前列腺上来回碾压的性器，后穴吞吐着alter，还要把他拽到更里面去一样蠕动着。  
立香自暴自弃地握住已经硬得发疼，可怜兮兮吐着水的性器，随便撸了几下就攀上了人生第一个前列腺高潮。  
热度稍稍下降，立香才发觉自己被眼泪糊了一脸。  
为什么哭呢，因为疼，因为太舒服，还是——  
当然是因为前面还没用过啊！破处就惨遭爆菊这不是小小年纪就该承受的经历！！  
库丘林alter显然不知道他的鬼才脑瓜在想什么，专心享受omega高潮时激烈的蠕动，然后拔了出去。  
“……嗯？”立香疑惑地回头，正好看见坐在床上的alter，结实的古铜色胸肌和腹肌上覆盖着一层薄汗，顺着胸前红纹蜿蜒而下，没入还很精神的性器阴影中。  
这这这太瑟琴了，立香感觉自己的鼻腔和屁股都不太好。没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，接下来要发生什么不言而喻。  
库丘林alter在不需要战斗的时候通常都微阖双目，立香被微微餮足的猩红视线上下扫了一遍，打了个抖，然后把上衣也脱了叠的板板正正放在裤子上面。  
“……”库丘林alter沉默了一会，从衣服堆里拎出迦勒底制服标配的颈带给他戴上，免得一会控制不住咬了他。  
立香显然误会了什么，看向alter的眼神含义十分复杂，接着就被勾着颈带拖动，只好爬了几步，贴着冰凉的海兽外骨骼趴在alter身上。  
Alter并不急着进入他，没了衣服的阻隔，放肆地在立香身上留着痕迹。  
干什么，狗画地盘吗，立香分了个神。  
年轻男性体脂比很低，身上的脂肪仿佛都集中在臀部，滑腻吸手。Alter叼着立香的乳尖，掰开两瓣潮红的臀瓣，把性器头部埋了进去。然后就握着立香的腰和肩膀，不容拒绝地把他向下按去。  
立香努力吞吐了半天也不见个尽头，紧张地无所适从，扶着alter小声呜咽。  
紧接着就因为坐的太深，擦过了什么连自己都不知道的位置。  
“噫——？！”  
仅仅是被磨擦了一下，性器就又颤颤巍巍地站了起来。  
Alter一边在立香胸膛上不重不轻地啃咬，一边在生殖腔入口来回磨蹭，等他不再发抖之后稍稍退出一些，换了个角度强硬地抵入无人造访过的幼嫩生殖腔。  
立香绷直了脚尖，哭着夹紧还在深入的alter，快感如同电流，从立香腰侧皮肤蔓延至脸颊再攀上头皮，随便碰一碰哪里都要抖个不停。潮红的双颊和挺立的乳尖无一不在表示身体十分愉悦，手无意识抓紧了alter的头发，喘息着指责：“等等等等会……没开过荤吗你？”  
Alter被揪得暂时松了口，抬头嘲讽地看着他。  
行，咱俩之中谁是处男这个问题太tm一目了然了。立香悻悻地松了手闭了嘴，后穴又热又涨，也不好说你别停，有点骑狗难下。  
Alter不动，立香不敢动，就这样陷入僵局。空气中夹着冰雪气息的兰花香气愈发浓郁，alter也不急，只是摩挲着立香一直隐隐发抖的腰肢，时不时掐两下。  
立香羞于开口，默默报复性地收紧甬道，小声嗫诺：“动……呃……”  
然而alter听得清楚，他恶意地凑近立香，轻轻噬咬他的喉结，像玩弄猎物的猛兽一般低沉地开口：“用令咒啊。”  
“什么？”立香一时没反应过来 ：“不行，令咒是战斗的时候用的——啊啊啊——！！”  
Alter抬起腰打断他讲话，重复了一遍：“用令咒啊。”  
这太羞耻太瑟琴了吧这个英灵怎么回事是不是库丘林就没一个好东西啊？！  
立香心里咆哮，嘴上不敢说，发情期热潮冲得他脑子都要化了，更别提已经打开生殖腔的后穴。  
反正令咒24小时恢复一划豁出去了：“……如果遇到敌人给我好好干活啊……”  
“啊，全力以赴。”库丘林alter猩红的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着立香：“说吧。”  
“用，用令咒命令你……”深呼吸：“……操我。”  
“遵命，御主。”alter笑着抓着立香腰臀，将他抛起再松手落下，像摆弄物件一般用omega火热的甬道套弄着性器，尽情侵犯着立香的生殖腔，无论是发抖，拒绝，抑或抽搐都不能打乱他的入侵节奏。  
身体深处被粗暴开发，偏偏带来的愉悦大于疼痛。立香撑着alter的胸口想稍微躲一躲，但这点力气对alter来说根本不算什么，只能气得哭叫着猛掐alter胸肌。  
每一次深入都能带出滑腻液体和立香的成片尖叫，年轻的御主哭着喊太深，慢点，喊完了半天才回过味来是个男人听见这种哭喊都不会停，只能继续把身下猛烈撞击咬着牙受了，不知过了多久，释放了几次，终于感到alter猛地冲刺了几下，不动了。  
啊，终于，终于结束了……  
“啊啊——啊？！”  
Alter深入生殖腔的性器并没有立刻爆发，而是突生橫骨卡住了生殖腔入口，然后不断膨大在生殖腔内成结。  
肉刺搔刮着腔内壁，立香猛然想起有些动物的确会防止交配时雌性逃走而——呜…  
Omega发情分泌的液体弄得交合处水光一片，狼狈不堪，而不停打在内壁上的精液全被结堵住，丝毫没有漏出来。  
Alter咬着立香的下唇，轻拍他的后背稍作安抚，感到随着临时标记生效，空气中馥郁花香似乎淡了一些。  
立香最后的精液已经稀薄如水，热潮一退就感觉浑身发痛，要不是生殖腔口还被卡着他早就拔屌无情睡觉去了。  
标记完成后alter退了出来，精液被生殖腔全数锁住。他并不在发情期内，所以克制着没有再摆弄立香。  
立香挣扎着把身上的不明液体处理干净，再套上完全没有被波及的制服，看看头发凌乱的库丘林alter，觉得自己才是衣冠禽兽。  
床上，呃，已经完全没有可以睡觉的地方了。Alter把他拉到自己怀里，让他靠着睡一觉。立香也没拒绝，比睡觉更那啥的都干过了，靠着睡个觉而已，唉，胸肌。  
库丘林alter的怀抱让立香感到非常安全，空气中不知道什么时候逸散的血腥味道也让他觉得莫名其妙的好闻。  
梅芙这家伙捏人儿的时候净想些什么乱七八糟的……  
就这样腹诽着远在迦勒底的梅芙睡着了。

再次醒来已经是在迦勒底自己的房间了，屋里只有自己，床头是一杯温水和一个药瓶。  
……神情麻木吃着避孕药的纯情男孩儿藤丸立香，感觉自己的少男心再也粘不回来了。


End file.
